


The Story of How Kuroo Tetsurou Will (probably) Not Die a Virgin

by IrishMarti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka is pretty much marginal, Bokuto and Kuroo are bros, But Bokuto is still adorkable, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroken is the main ship, Kuroo is a sap and loves being in love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, a lot of fluff, mentions of blowjobs, mentions of mutual masturbation, teenage boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMarti/pseuds/IrishMarti
Summary: “Now, the real question is,” Bokuto continued his train of thoughts. “How do I get him to suck my dick?”Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “You don’t get someone to do that, you ask nicely and pray they’re into you enough to say yes.”Bokuto thought about it for a few seconds. “That seems complicated,” he mumbled, almost to himself. “How did you and Kenma do it the first time?”Kuroo shrugged. “We never did it.”Bokuto seemed taken aback from that statement and raised his eyebrows. “Wait,” he managed to say. “What do you mean by it? Like blowjobs? You never blew each other?”“I mean sex, everything that goes beyond kissing.”Bokuto gasped, vividly shocked. “You and Kenma never went beyond kissing?”“That’s exactly what I said.”





	The Story of How Kuroo Tetsurou Will (probably) Not Die a Virgin

Kuroo hated Wednesdays.

Wednesday was his least favorite day of the week not only because he had a shitty schedule at college and a lot of classes to attend to (and no volleyball practice), but also because it meant that there were still two days before the weekend and those two days were usually a _torture_.

Everybody hated Mondays, which was totally ok because Mondays were a pain in the ass, but he found Wednesdays even more excruciating.

Since Wednesdays were such a bitch to Kuroo, he usually tried to soften them by treating himself with a delicious American breakfast at the cafeteria, a big cup of black coffee and something sweet to lighten up his mood. Well, it was always a nice change from the cheap alternative he had at home.

He was lazily scrolling his Facebook feed and was waiting for Kenma to wake up and text him back, when he heard a familiar voice approaching him.

He didn’t even raise his glance from his phone, he just moved his bag from the chair to the floor and let Bokuto and his breakfast for three people sit next to him.

“Yo, bro,” Bokuto said before shoving half of his muffin into his mouth and humming happily.

Kuroo locked his phone and looked up at his friend, mildly surprised to find him in such a good mood. Wednesdays were usually a bitch to Bokuto too.

Then he noticed a hickey peeking from the hem of his tee and smirked knowingly. Bokuto was _so_ easy to read sometimes, it wasn’t even funny.

“So, how’s Akaashi?”

Bokuto stopped chewing his pastry and raised his eyebrows. “Good? I think. I wouldn’t know, I haven’t seen him for a few days.”

Kuroo sighed. “You know, you don’t have to lie to me. If you wanna skip practice to fool around with your boyfriend you can just say it, to me at least.”

Bokuto almost choked on his hot coffee and Kuroo patted his back with a heavy sigh.

“This is _crazy_ , how do you know that?” He asked when he was able to breathe again.

Kuroo pointed at the hickey on his friend’s neck and chuckled lightly when Bokuto tried to cover it with his hand. He eventually gave up and shrugged.

“So, you two lovebirds had fun?”

Bokuto smirked over his cup of coffee. “Fuck yes, he finally let me blow him. I was about to cry of joy when he agreed.”

“Don’t lie to me, you totally did that.”

“Well, yes. I totally did that, you smug bastard.”

Kuroo laughed and finished his hot beverage, leaning into his chair. “And you didn’t kill the mood by crying like a baby?”

“Nope, because Akaashi is the best and hottest human being ever and I am the luckiest man alive,” Bokuto stated as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

“True,” Kuroo answered with a smirk, picking up his phone to check if Kenma had woken up.

“Now, the real question is,” Bokuto continued his train of thoughts. “How do I get him to suck my dick?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “You don’t _get_ someone to do that, you ask nicely and pray they’re into you enough to say yes.”

Bokuto thought about it for a few seconds. “That seems complicated,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. “How did you and Kenma do it the first time?”

Kuroo shrugged. “We never did it.”

Bokuto seemed taken aback from that statement and raised his eyebrows. “Wait,” he managed to say. “What do you mean by _it_? Like blowjobs? You never blew each other?”

“I mean sex, everything that goes beyond kissing.”

Bokuto gasped, vividly shocked. “You and Kenma _never went beyond kissing_?”

“That’s exactly what I said.”

“But…” Kuroo was able to see the confusion in Bokuto’s eyes and it was quite a funny thing to watch. “You’ve been together since _forever_!”

“I didn’t know that one year and a half was equal to forever. You are gonna do great in your math finals,” Kuroo was laughing now, clearly amused by his friend’s reaction.

“But dude… _why_?”

“Because my relationship with Kenma works just fine without sex.”

“And you don’t have urges and needs?”

Kuroo groaned at Bokuto’s raised brow. “I also have hands.”

Bokuto didn’t seem satisfied with the answer provided. “This is highly upsetting.”

“Why so?”

“Because,” Bokuto stated with a serious pitch. “I’ve always thought you were like a sex god or something and now I’m… I can’t put my mind around it.”

“Has your opinion about me changed because of this _upsetting discovery_?” Kuroo asked mimicking quotation marks with his fingers. Bokuto gave him an even more upset glance.

“Dude _, no way_! You are my bro and I love you forever,” he said dramatically putting a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I guess I just feel sorry for you, because sex with the one you love is great and I wish you could do that too,” he smirked, then. “So that I can tease you about hickeys.”

Kuroo laughed a little at that statement and then shrugged. “I guess so, but… It never really occurred between Kenma and me.”

“But what do you do when you are together?”

“We talk. We play. We stay in comfortable silence for hours, even,” he explained. “And we cuddle, like, a lot.”

“Because you are a sap.”

Kuroo scrunched his nose. “Hell yes, cuddling is _great_.”

“But a blowjob is even better.”

Kuroo sighed at his friend’s smirk. “The fact is… I don’t know how much Kenma will be comfortable with us having sex. And it’s not even about who tops or bottoms because I would be fine with both, I don’t care. The problem is that he is lazy as fuck, sex is a mess and requires a lot of effort.”

“You are right, he seems the kind of person who would get bored while fucking.”

Kuroo glared at him for that last sentence, but Bokuto just shrugged. “Don’t hate on me, man. Just saying the truth.”

Before Kuroo could answer by elbowing his side, Bokuto preceded him. “Maybe you could talk to him and ask him directly about this stuff. He might actually want to do it.”

“You don’t know Kenma the way I do.”

“Just ask him. It won’t hurt. If he’s not interested you can go on the way you always did, but at least you'd know.”

Kuroo thought about it for a few seconds, but couldn’t reply, since Bokuto stood up with his empty tray and a heavy sigh. “C’mon, let’s go. The tragedy that is this fucking Wednesday awaits us.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk at Bokuto’s dramatic tone and followed him down the halls, thinking about their conversation and trying to wrap his mind around the thought of he and Kenma having sex.

Well, asking wouldn’t hurt, would it?

 

*

 

Days went by and Kuroo couldn’t shake off his mind the conversation he and Bokuto had that Wednesday morning. The one about him and Kenma having sex.

He _had thought_ about having sex with his boyfriend, _of course_ he had. He was a teenage boy with crazy hormones who woke up every morning with a boner and jerked off regularly.

He was not asexual or anything. He had desires, needs and got turned on by the things he liked. He even thought about his boyfriend when he jerked off. As a matter of fact, he _only_ thought about Kenma when he had his hand down his pants.

He knew that his boyfriend had him wrapped around his little fingers and couldn’t care less. Kuroo loved him so much that when they were together he was just happy to be in the same room with Kenma, hug him tight and cuddle close to his little body. It sincerely didn’t matter to him if they did or did not touch each other’s dicks.

In their one-year-and-a-half-relationship there had been a few times in which they got a little carried away, but in fact nothing happened. Kenma had always interrupted the kiss when things got too heated up and Kuroo never said anything about it.

Their relationship worked just fine even without sex, Kuroo was sure about it.

But, nevertheless, he really couldn’t stop thinking about how would it feel to touch that perfect little body without any layers of clothes, to kiss every inch of pale skin and lick where Kenma was most sensitive.

A week had passed and he was still thinking about it. Damn, he had even touched himself at the thought of sucking off Kenma, imagining the delicious sounds he would make with Kuroo’s throat wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Kuroo decided that they needed to talk about it, not to force Kenma into doing something he might not be interested in, but just to be sure that sex between the two of them was off limits, at least.

It would have been okay if Kenma told him he didn’t want sex to be a part of what they had, really, Kuroo couldn’t be bothered. He just knew that nothing made sense without Kenma's presence and his constant support, either sex was involved or not.

It was the end of another tragic Wednesday and Kuroo was lazily sprawled on his futon, scrolling his Facebook feed and trying to find the words to introduce the “sex talk" to his beloved boyfriend.

He saw a picture of two cats cuddled together in a tiny basket and awed aloud, saving the photo on his gallery and opening the chat log with Kenma.

 

_The tabby one looks just like you._

 

It took a few minutes for Kenma to reply, and Kuroo chuckled at the text he received.

  
_Cute_

 

_I know. What you doing?_

 

_Playing_

 

_New game?_

 

_Yes_

 

_am I bothering you?_

 

_Yes_

 

Kuroo laughed again because he was now picturing Kenma pausing the game just to reply, visibly annoyed by all his texts.

 

_But I miss you!_

_Plus, I wanted to talk about something_

 

_what_

 

_So_

_I was wondering_

 

_get on with it, you’re annoying_

 

_sex_

 

_what about it_

 

_Do you ever think about sex?_

_In particular, do you ever think about us having sex?_

 

Kuroo stared at his phone until Kenma didn’t text him back, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

 

_why are you asking me this?_

 

_Well_

_Bokuto was telling me about his sex life the other day and made me wonder about ours_

 

_You talk about our sex life to Bokuto?_

 

_More about the lack of it_

 

Kuroo sent his last text without even thinking about it, but after not getting a reply for ten whole minutes he started to panic and wondered if he had said the right thing. Jeez, he was _so_ afraid to fuck things up.

After twenty minutes of silence, Kuroo was about to lose his mind. He decided against waiting for an answer, so he did the most mature thing he could think of and called his boyfriend on the phone.

He drew in a breath in relief when he heard the bored sound of Kenma’s voice.

“Why are you calling me?”

“You didn’t text back and I got worried I said the wrong thing.”

Kenma groaned. “You idiot. I was trying to win against the final boss, I haven’t even read your last-”

Kuroo heard the familiar jingle that could only mean that Kenma had lost against said final boss and chuckled.

“Ok, now pay attention to me.”

He heard Kenma laying down on what was probably his bed. “Gosh, you are _so needy_.”

“You love me _especially_ because I’m needy.”

“That’s debatable.”

Kuroo huffed in annoyance but didn’t let go and pressed his phone closer to his ear.

“So, we were talking about sex.”

“ _You_ were talking about sex, _I_ was wondering why you would want to talk about it right now.”

“Have you ever thought about it?”

“Sex in general or-”

“Sex with me. You know, with both of us extremely naked and turned on and kissing and doing stuff.”

Kenma remained silent for a few moments.

“Yes, I have.”

Kuroo felt his heartbeat race in his chest. “And?”

“It seems too much of an effort. And painful, to be honest.”

 _Oh, how do I know you, my dear Kenma_ , he thought, a smug smirk on his lips.

“You know, sex doesn’t have to be penetrative all the time. There are other things people do, like handjobs and blowjobs and just grinding against each other with no clothes on. Those things are not painful.”

“Yeah, but,” despite the topic, Kenma sounded bored. “I guess those things _do_ require a lot of effort.”

“You are so lazy,” Kuroo commented, smiling to himself. “These things are supposed to make one feel good. That’s why people do that, _smart ass_.”

“If you say so.”

Kuroo didn’t reply immediately, instead pondered a little about his next words. He really didn’t want to make things awkward or uncomfortable for Kenma.

“You don’t seem convinced.”

“I’m just okay with how things are now, but if you are not…”

Kenma didn’t finish his sentence and Kuroo felt anxiety hidden in his voice. How he wished Kenma were there so that Kuroo could hold him and drive away those feelings.

“I’m okay with what we have, kitten,” he said fondly, indulging on that pet name he knew Kenma secretly loved. “I guess I was just curious of what sex means to you. I could never ask you to do something you are not comfortable with, you know that.”

“And yet you dragged me to volleyball practice for ten years of my life.”

Kuroo laughed at loud. “That was different. You _love_ volleyball.”

“I hated it the first few years you dragged me to that stinky gym.”

“But now you _loooove_ it.”

“That too is debatable.”

Kuroo sighed happily, despite what Kenma had just told him. Damn, he was so disgustingly in love he couldn’t even stand himself.

He was about to tease Kenma a little more when he heard a pronounced sigh that made him long for what Kenma was thinking about.

“The fact is,” Kenma murmured low, as if he were embarrassed. “I am not against it. Sex, I mean.”

“You are not?”

“Not really. I get boners, I masturbate.”

Kuroo almost choked on his spit. “ _You… do_?” He asked cautiously.

“I am not an alien, you know.”

“Never said that,” Kuroo tried to lighten up his voice, but he found it extremely difficult, since the topic of their conversation was now affecting him in a way he hadn’t expected. Kenma’s confession had turned him on. _Shit_.

“It was somehow implied.”

Kuroo ignored Kenma’s last comment and tried to steady his voice. “So, what do you think about when you do it?”

“Stuff.”

“Am I part of said stuff?” He asked trying not to sound too smug.

“Always,” Kenma replied with a huff. “Who do you think I should jerk off to?”

Kuroo bit his lip. “I do that too, you know,” he said in hushed voice. “Almost every day.”

“Do you masturbate every day?” There was curiosity in Kenma’s voice and Kuroo couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“Yeah, almost,” he confirmed. “What about you?”

He didn’t really expect Kenma’s answer, though.

“Once a month. I guess. When it happens.”

Kuroo tried not to gasp loudly because _holy shit_ once a month was basically nothing. He hadn’t ever gone a week without jerking off since he discovered the pleasure of his right hand but his boyfriend could go for a whole thirty days without even feeling the need for release.

“That’s… impressive.”

“You are thinking I am a weirdo.”

“I would never think that,” Kuroo laughed and tried to lighten up the mood. “I am just shocked you don’t feel the need to do it more often, that’s all. I’d literally go crazy.”

“I just do it when I wake up after dreaming about you.”

“Oh, _really now_ ,” Kuroo bit his lip. “And what are those dreams about, exactly?”

Kenma didn’t answer immediately and Kuroo could feel that something had changed between them.

“Kuro, what are you doing?”

“I am just curious.”

“Are you…” Kenma paused and drew in a breath. “Aroused?”

“Do you want an honest answer?”

“I always want you to be honest with me,” he sounded bored now and Kuroo wished they were together so that he could kiss his pout away. Then he looked down at the tent in his pants and made an incredible effort not to touch himself.

“I’ve been turned on since we started talking about this stuff.”

“ _Oh_ ,” was everything Kenma managed to say, before silence fell between them.

Kuroo felt Kenma’s breathing speed up a little, but said nothing. He was really trying not to be too hopeful.

“Do you want me to hang up so that you can take care of that?”

“What? No,” Kuroo replied way too quickly and without even thinking about it. “We can talk about something else, it will go away and-”

“Do you want to do it while we’re on the phone?”

 _Well_ , that was not such a bad idea. Kuroo couldn’t believe his luck.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Why do you think I’d be uncomfortable?”

Kuroo couldn’t _really_ believe his luck.

“Do you want me to do it while we’re on the phone?” He asked, lust in his voice. “Do you want to listen to me jerking off?”

Kenma’s answer went straight to his aching cock.

“Yeah, if that’s ok with you.”

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

Kuroo couldn’t resist anymore and grabbed his dick through his trousers, groaning heavily while doing it.

“...Kuro?”

“You are so perfect and I love you so so _so_ much,” he panted, sneaking his fingers under his pants and _fucking finally_ touching his fully erect dick. “I don’t really know what I’ve done to deserve such a perfect human being like you.”

“Don’t get all sappy now.”

Kuroo chuckled, but his laughter turned into a gasp when he grabbed more firmly his aching erection.

“Kuro,” Kenma said his name like a praise. “Tell me.”

“What, kitten?” He asked closing his eyes. “Do you want to know what I’m thinking about?”

“Yes.”

Kuroo made a hushed moan against his phone e tried to collect himself. He was already extremely turned on and he really didn’t want that moment to end that soon.

“I wish you were here with me,” he said, moving his hand slowly. “I wish my hand were yours. You have such pretty hands, kitten, I love them so much and I… I wonder how good they would feel around my dick, stroking me and… _oh, God_ … jerking me off.”

Kenma said nothing and Kuroo continued.

“We would be on our sides and I’d touch you and you’d touch me, close enough to kiss and breathe each other. Would you like that?”

He didn’t really expect Kenma to say _yes_ that quickly. He didn’t tease him about being something that required effort, though.

Kuroo swallowed and shimmied out of his pants, allowing his hand to move freely.

“I can’t stop thinking about the pretty sounds you’d make while I touch you, while I kiss and nip at your neck and undress you. I bet your skin tastes amazing. _God,_ Kenma…”

Kuroo moaned loudly this time, arching his back and reminding himself to restrain himself a little bit more. There were a few more things he wanted to say to his amazing boyfriend.

“Would you let me undress you and kiss every inch of your skin, kitten? Would you be up for that?”

“Yes,” Kenma _fucking_ moaned against his ear and Kuroo almost came. He recognized huffed sounds coming from the received and _holy shit_ , was Kenma jerking off too? Was this real life?

“Are you…” Kuroo gasped in ecstasy. “Are you jerking off too?”

Kenma hummed and the sound of clothes being removed reached Kuroo’s ear. He was definitely going to die and it would be totally Kenma’s fault.

“That is so hot, kitten, you are so fucking perfect for me, I love you so much.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kenma almost chuckled. “Go on.”

Kuroo smirked and closed his eyes. “If you were here I’d lay you on my bed and _devour_ your body as if it were the most delicious thing ever. God, I literally can’t wait to taste your pretty cock.”

Kenma panted and Kuroo felt incredibly proud of himself.

“Would you let me do that, kitten? Would you let me suck you dry, lick you from base to tip and just make you feel good? I would make you feel so good Kenma, _so fucking good_ ; you wouldn’t even be able to breathe. Would you like to have my lips tasting you and my head bobbing between your thighs?”

“ _Yes_ ,” another moan that went straight to Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo tightened his grip around his dick, his orgasm slowly approaching.

“I’d make you moan my name so prettily, kitten, I’d make you forget about every other word you know that is not my name. I’d make you _scream_ it.”

“Yes, Kuro…”

“Are you close kitten? Does it feel good to hear all the things I’d do to you and with you?”

“C-close,” Kenma stuttered with a heavy sigh. Kuroo was close too. He started pumping his cock faster and used his last coherent thoughts to say the sentence he hoped would make Kenma come.

“Come, Kitten, come down my throat. Let me hear you moan, let me hear you _come_.”

Kenma stilled his breathing and hiccupped one single word.

“ _Tetsurou_ -”

And with that Kuroo was _gone_. He came with a moan on his hand and stomach, shaking terribly and letting his phone slip from his fingers.

It took him a few moments to recover and be able to breathe again, then he grabbed his phone and brought it to his ear.

“Kenma?”

“Yeah?” Kenma sounded so sleepy that his voice made Kuroo laugh.

“Go clean yourself up, don’t fall asleep.”

Kenma huffed. “Told you ‘dis would take too much of an effort.”

Kuroo just chuckled and reached out for some tissues to clean up the mess on his stomach. After they both cleaned up the evidence of their activity, they fell into a comfortable silence. Kuroo was just so happy and felt so much love in his chest he was afraid it could explode.

“That was nice,” Kenma said all of a sudden.

“Even if it was a bitch to clean up after?”

“Well,” Kenma sighed. “If we do this together you can clean up for both of us, right?”

Kuroo laughed fondly. “Of course. I really look forward to it. In fact…”

“What?”

“I’m coming home this weekend,” he said trying to sound cheerful and not horny. “If you want, you can come over. Mom misses you probably more than she misses me.”

Kenma didn’t answer and Kuroo cursed himself for even proposing something like that. It was definitely too soon and he was an idiot.

“But we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, so-“

“Okay.”

Kuroo swallowed his excitement. “Okay?”

“But only if you clean up after,” Kenma pointed out with a yawn.

“Sure, kitten,” Kuroo chuckled, amused. “Now go to sleep.”

Kenma yawned again and Kuroo wished so bad Kenma were there with him, falling asleep in his arms.

“’kay.”

Kuroo sighed happily into his phone. “I miss you and I love you, see you in a couple of days. Sleep tight.”

“You too, Kuro.”

He ended the call and suddenly noticed a couple of texts from Bokuto.

 _Akaashi gave me a blowjob and it was A M A Z I N G_  
_I am dead bro_  
_you are talking to my fucking ghost_

Kuroo chuckled and typed his reply.

_Congrats! Did you cry when he agreed?_

_What do you think_  
_OF FUCKING COURSE_  
_Akaashi is so perfect how can I handle all these feelings_  
_I can’t_  
_that’s the answer_  
_He’s gonna be the death of me_  
_Please organize me an amazing funeral I count on you_

Kuroo laughed and decided to ignore Bokuto’s infinite texts about Akaashi’s perfection for a moment and opened his chat log with Kenma instead.

After about ten minutes, he was satisfied with the text he had typed and so he sent it to his boyfriend.

_I am so fucking lucky to have you by my side. I swear I don’t care if you are never going to have sex with me. I can die a virgin if it means that I can grow old next to you, loving you and being loved by you. You are the love of my life and I’m never letting you go. I love you Kenma, with all my heart._

He didn’t expect a reply soon, but when his phone buzzed on the nightstand he felt his heart racing in his chest.

_Love you too, Kuro._

He read those four words more or less twenty times, feeling so happy he thought he could burst out crying.

Just four words, yes, but to Kuroo they meant literally _everything_.

 

*

 

Monday morning was always terrible, but at least it was not as devastating as Wednesday morning.

Kuroo entered the classroom with a yawn and suddenly heard Bokuto calling his name from the seats in the back.

He approached Bokuto with another yawn and sat on the chair next to him rubbing his eyes.

“Good morni-“

“Why are you wearing a scarf?”

Kuroo glared at Bokuto and shrugged. He fixed his red scarf around his neck and yawned again.

“My throat hurts,” He explained. “I caught a cold a few days ago and it’s better if-“

“You don't sound like you have a sore throat,” Bokuto pointed out raising an eyebrow. “Plus, it’s June. Nobody gets a cold in June.”

Kuroo scrunched his nose and picked up his books from his bag. “I do.”

Bokuto kept looking at him for a few seconds, before reaching out to grab his scarf and uncover Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo tried to stop him, but his friend was too fast and immediately saw the giant hickeys (yes, _hickeys_ ,  _plural_ ) on his skin.

“I _fucking_ knew it!” Bokuto _howled_ right in the middle of the classroom filled with students, gaining literally everybody’s attention.

Kuroo felt his cheeks get redder by the second and shot a murder glare to his friend. “Bokuto! What the _fuck_!”

But Bokuto was laughing so much he had tears at the corners of his eyes and was obviously in no mood to listen to Kuroo’s reprimands.

It took Bokuto five minutes to calm down and still his chuckling, much to Kuroo’s annoyance.

“So, _Kuroo-chan_ ,” Bokuto teased when he was able to breathe again. “How’s Kenma?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroken has my heart and soul <3 They litteraly make my heart ache <3  
> I apologize for any grammar mistake you found, English is not my first language and writing sex scenes and teenage boys in love in a language you learned at school way too long ago is hard as fuck. But well, I tried!  
> Thanks for reading this, hope you liked it!! <3
> 
> Thanks to Cialdi for her useful tips <3


End file.
